Misty (Pokemon Loud Version - Kanto)
Misty is an Water Pokémon Trainer , specialized in Water-type Pokémon. She is also the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Since her sisters take care of the Gym while she is on her journey as a Trainer, she'll discovered for finding more Water-type Pokémon that she ever encountered. She is Lincoln's first companion for this journey on Kanto, also introruced in Chapter 10: Spearow & Fearow and even secretly has feelings for the young white-haired American Pokemon Trainer, when she nicknamed Lincoln 'Squirt'. Appearance She was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, a cropped top and jacket, red sneakers and wrist-length fingerless gloves, but the most noticeable feature however was her orange hair, which was tied into a short ponytail on the side of her head. Personality Misty is a girl who can be sweet and optimistic at times, but she is best known for how easily she can be angered or frustrated and how loud she can become in response. She is very extreme in most of her moods, and can switch between them quickly. She is also picky, sensitive, nosy and grumpy about love. There are many episodes where she is seen getting along with the younger siblings of the family, namely Lucy and Lisa. This stems from the fact that she understands what it's like to be the youngest because she has three older sisters. Her goals are not as clear as those of the other main characters, but her main interest is training Water-type Pokémon in aim of becoming Water Pokémon Master, and there are many other things she loves to do, being very confident in her abilities in all aspects of life. Fishing is one of her hobbies. The one Pokémon type that Misty cannot stand is the Bug type; she tends to freak out in most cases whenever she encounters a Bug-type Pokémon, which was first demonstrated when she refused to befriend Lincoln's WeedleSince in Chapter 21: Sisters of Cerulean City, Lincoln uses his Beedrill to scaring Misty during the Gym Battle.. However, Bug Pokémon are only one of three things Misty strongly dislikes, the other two being carrots and peppers. The only Bug-type Pokémon Misty is not afraid of are the kinds that she deems "cute" or "pretty", like Ledyba and Butterfree. Pokémon On Hand * Starmie (Genderless)Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?, (Staryu → Starmie (due to Water Stone)) * Poliwhirl (Male)Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?, (Poliwag → Poliwhirl) * Gyarados (Male)Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, (Magikarp → Gyarados) * Goldeen (Female)Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?, * Squirtle (Male)Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg) * Krabby (Male)Leer, Bubble, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg), At Cerulean Gym 120Staryu.png|Staryu * Staryu Gallery Chapter 26 quadrilogy part 2 misty reaction by dmattox94-dch8fub.jpg|Loud sisters reacts Misty's choice during the gym battle with Lincoln. Trivia & Noted * The first companion like in Canon that she accompany Ash, since different timeline like he borrow her bike, while the other was destroy in the explosion charges was detonate by Team Rocket (namely Jessie, James, and Meowth). That results accidentally 'kissed' in front of the crowd. * Misty's attire was based from the Manga, the Electric Tales of Pikachu. * She considered a love-rival to Ronnie Anne Santiago for Lincoln's affection, since before meeting her face-to-face. Reference Moveset